User talk:Hikaru89
Welcome Hi everyone! If anyone have any questions, critics, requests, or simply want to chat, feel free to leave a message and I'll reply asap. Despite my avatar, I'm a pretty cheerful and hiperactve person and very talkative, so I apologize already if I talk too much. ORZ. Please don't forget to use the signature buttom or else I won't know who you are. Thanks ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) 01:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you everyone that supported me to become an Admin! I appreciate a lot! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Messages Hello Hikaru-San. Thank you so much lol Yes, it's Len. He's my favourite Vocaloid ^^ I love your work on here^^ And I hope to see you around on the other Wiki's too Buffypet (talk) 15:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hikaru-chan. I am writing this to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for helping me out making my first page (JiraTsun). I can't explain how much I thank you. Okay. Bye! (Skygal648 (talk) 22:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC I know! Same Here! It came out earlier then usual^^ That Chapter was saddening though> < I wonder if Obito is really himself atm. Because when Minato-sama called his name.. He called out his own name as if he wasn't sure.. I had a little fangirl moment when Sakura and Hinata were talking and then it shows Sasuke and Naruto talking.. Fishy.. Aha. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hikaru-chan. It's me again; SSK-Chan^^ There are some pages that do not follow the wiki's format; Such as MinaKushi , SasuKarin , and SakuHina . But these are all already beautifully done before we had even come up with the format. So what do you suggest we do? I do not wish to erase everything that the original editor did, but I also do not wish to go against the rules> <'' '' Ano. Congratulations on becoming Naruto Couples Wikia Admin. I have a request, something I'd like to ask. Um. In the rules, you've stated art in the gallery....I was wondering if it'd be alright to add in my own fanart? Couse I make them and then delete them. An example of the art I can do is my Len picture on my wall...Anyway...Um yeah^^ That's it..Buffypet (talk) 16:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Hikaru^.^ Gomen. Don't mind me. But do we must add the owner's name onto the photo's name tag(Like in Gallery) I've tried looking for the photo's that originally come from deviant art and etc and blah blah blah. The thing is that the Gallery doesn't look as "pretty" anymores. *Sniff* *Sniff* Take a look at my work on the SasuSaku page. Mami-Chan (talk) 18:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *GASPS* How'd you do that? o..o Is there a shortcut on to doing it? Mami-Chan (talk) 02:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry I just created this account to tell someone that I wanted a kakaanko page and well going to do it but I screw up so can you make one. Hi, Hikaru-chan. Yeah, uhm, I just edited the Kakaanko page (because Kakaanko12 made one), but do we add cosplay into pages? I've never seen cosplay in any of our pages, and now Kakaanko has one. Okay, if you don't want it in, then you can take it out of the page! (Skygal648 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC)) Hello, Hikaru-chan. My sister just joined wikia. She's OrangeCandyPop. (Skygal648 (talk) 23:34, August 12, 2013 (UTC))